The instant invention deals and otherwise relates to a needle disintegration device. More importantly, the instant invention involves an apparatus which is important to medical safety in general and resolves several problematic aspects of syringe needle disposal. The vast majority of all syringes used in the medical community are, indeed, disposable in nature. These syringes are utilized to inject medications and draw fluids for miscellaneous testings and other medical procedures. Once utilized, a used syringe should ideally be disposed of in such a manner as to not create the possibility of contamination or injury to a third party. In particular, used syringe needles always pose the possibility of "sticking" an unintended individual. Residual medication and/or body fluids are then capable of being passed into an unintended or unsuspecting individual. It is medically well understood that this potentiality of fluid transmission is incredibly dangerous. Transmission of infectious hepatitis, AIDS (Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome), and other catastrophic and dangerous diseases or afflictions are quite capable of being transmitted in this manner.
The instant device accomplishes complete incineration of the needle at temperatures in the neighborhood of 1,000.degree. C. to 2,000.degree. C. It is believed and understood that incineration at such extreme temperatures attenuates or otherwise destroys nearly any pathogen.
Additional societal concerns are also addressed and remedied by the within invention. One of the greatest of these concerns is the possibility of syringes secondarily being used by drug addicts and for other unlawful and unsavory purposes.
An ideal needle destruction means would accomplish resolution of both of the foregoing problem areas and other foreseeable difficulties. Specifically, it would eliminate the hazard posed by the possibility of a needle "stick" and also eliminate any possibility of reuse by addicts and for other unintended purposes.
In the past few years, there have been several advancements in needle disposal techniques. Initially, some of these measures involved the simple shearing of the syringe to separate the needle from the syringe housing. Unfortunately, however, this did not adequately address the issue of the possibility of a needle "stick" to an individual thereby possibly transmitting disease or unwanted medication. Further, these methods often left a needle remnant of sufficient quantity to allow syringe reuse. Additional methods have involved incineration and grinding of syringes to address needle destruction. Unfortunately, however, none of these methods have been sufficient to accomplish all of the aforesaid objects and desires. They result in either leftover needle sheathing, a modicum of an opening through which medicines and/or fluids continue to pass, or disposal of a syringe needle wherein residual bacteria or other pathogens continue to exit in the needle remnants.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the within invention to accomplish all of the foregoing objects and desires through the utilization of a needle disintegrating device which totally and completely destroys the entire length of a syringe needle and, due to the nature of disintegration, provides a caplike mushrooming on the needle remnant so as to eliminate the possibility of needle "stick" or continued use of the syringe.
It is a further object of the within to provide an apparatus which is safe and economically viable in operation and capable of use on a vast majority, if not all, of the syringe needle lengths, shapes, and diameters in the marketplace.
In the preferred embodiment of the within invention, a syringe disintegration device comprises a generalized housing containing the incineration elements. The housing has an orifice through which nearly any sized syringe needle may be inserted into the interior of the housing. Upon insertion into the housing, the syringe needle first comes in contact with a first conductive plate shaped so as to receive a plurality of syringe needle sizes and diameters. As one pushes the syringe into the housing orifice the needle tip then engages a second conductive plate which is disposed so as to be axially movable between a first and second position. The distance between the first and second position is of sufficient distance so as to accept all, or a vast majority, of needle lengths in use in the marketplace. The first and second conductive plates are equipped with first and second electrical contacts and are electrically compatible to enable the passage of current as between them. Electrical current is actuated when a needle is completely inserted into the housing orifice and the needle hub comes in contact with the first conductive plate which flexes and pressure actuates a switching mechanism. Thereupon, an electrical current is passed between the first and second conductive plates by means of a power source consisting generally of standard electrical current modified by a transformer to the eight to fifteen volt range. Additionally, movement of the second conductive plate from its first position opens a circuit allowing current flow to a light or sound emitting mechanism intended to indicate operation and a time relay actuated exhaust fan. Remnants of the needle fall into the bottom of the housing and are collected therein for subsequent disposal as harmless trash due to their innocuous and safe character.
A review of the within invention and drawings will indicate there are numerous other applications and or objects to be accomplished, many of which will become obvious and evident upon review of the within specifications, drawings and other data contained and comprising this Application. It will be seen that the apparatus and the methods thereof accomplish needle disintegration in a novel and unique manner differentiating substantially from the prior art and other devices characteristically used for the aforesaid purpose.